deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey and Bugs vs. Goku and Superman
Mickey and Bugs vs. Goku and Superman is an episode from DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Mickey and Bugs from Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes and Goku and Superman from Dragon Ball and Superman. Description Disney and Warner Bros vs. Shonen Jump and DC Comics!, Who of these famous rivals from the fiction that are very famous will win? Fights: Mickey vs. Superman and Bugs vs. Goku Mickey Wiz: Ok, first start with Mickey. Boomstick: Mickey is the Disney Mascot, that debuted in 1928 in the episode Steamboat Willie, whistling in a Steamboat. Wiz: Mickey also has many skills, he has strenght, because he can knock peoples more talls than him with his punches, can lift a bunny with the tall from a man, can raise trees, can break a piano in the half with a broom, can kick so hard a soccer ball that emits fire, and managed to tie and trip a giant. Boomstick: Mickey is very faster, can dodge bullets and laser, can move in a place where the time don't exist, can overcome a tornado, can overcome an ostrich and a lion, can run more faster when he is scared, and can match Darth Vader and Yoda in a Lightsaber duel. Wiz: Mickey has toonforce and can breath in underwater and can breath in the space and create clones from himself and is very durable. Boomstick: Yea, Mickey can endurade a tornado, can endurade Pete's punches, can be crushed, can endurade sun's heat, and can endurade explosions and can be injured in boxing by a Kangaroo with a smile all the time! Wiz: Mickey can break the fourth wall, and can cames out from the cartoon fliping the frames from the camera! Boomstick: Also, Mickey is very smarter, but can be cheated easily! Wiz: Well, it's time to talk about Mickey's weapons. Boomstick: Mickey is a jedi, because has a Lightsaber and can use the force from Star Wars, and also has guns, mallets, fishing pools that can catch people and cakes with dynamite! Wiz: Also Mickey has the Sorcerer's Hat that allows Mickey shoot fire, make that tins have life and redirect magic attacks with his hand but never dominate this correctly and has the Superhero Machine from Ludwig Von Drake that transforms him into Super Mickey and he has Flight and can lift his house but the form just hard 10 minutes. Boomstick: Mickey has the Magic Water that becomes Mickey in invincible temporaly and has a Magic Paintbrush with two sustances, the Thinner can erase fictice characters and objects and te Paint create things and can recreate things erased by the Thinner! Wiz: Mickey also has the Kingdom Key D, a Keyblade that allows Mickey shoot magic spells, like Pearl that allows Mickey shoot lighting balls at the opponent, Mine Shield allows Mickey shoot Magic Traps, Sign of Faith allows Mickey shoot a tornado before than shoot a beam, Healing of Light allows Mickey heal himself, Mini allows Mickey shrink his opponents and Stopza, allows Mickey stop the time temporaly. Boomstick: But Mickey have his weaknesses, can still pain and can be cheated easily, but don't here that messe with the Disney mascot. Mickey: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light. Bugs Wiz: Bugs Bunny is the Warner Bros mascot, that born in 1942 that love the carrots. Boomstick: Bugs Bunny is the second most popular character from the cartoons, just behind from Mickey Mouse. Wiz: Bugs has toonforce, because has a very increible luck because his rabbit's feet, sometimes breaking the logic and Bugs has hammerspace and can become the animator. Boomstick: Bugs has mallets, dynamite, lightsabers, carrots that are like weapons, slingshots, a singing sword, a magnet, an invisible poison|perfume named Lola, a Magnet and a Time Machine! Wiz: Bugs has disguises that can use to cheat his enemy, and also can fly with his ears and can Burrow with just his hands in little periods from time! Boomstick: And can Burrow in countries separated by kilometers and separated by water, that awesome! Wiz: And Bugs can break the Fourth Wall and can become in the animator and can draw and erase all that he want with a pencil! Boomstick: Bugs has the Super Carrots that transform Bugs into Super Bugs, that has all the powers from Superman, like Super Strenght, Super Speed and Flight, but has a time limit. Wiz: And also Bugs with the Acme Super Speed Vitamins can run more faster and can imitate the Road Runner! Boomstick: Bugs has strenght, can twist a shotgun, can send people to fly with just a kick, can lift a robot triceratop from his tail and swung it and throwing it at Daffy Duck! Wiz: Bugs has speed, he can dodge bullets, can play and win a play from baseball playing he himself, playing as literally all the team and can keep up with the Road Runner. Boomstick: And Bugs can endurade the bullets, can endurade a explosion that wipe the moon, and can endurade sun's heat! Wiz: Also Bugs is very sarter and is an expert in cheat his opponents, but Bugs have his weaknesses, when gets angry is eas to be cheated, is a little cocky and arrogant and is adicted to the carrots! Boomstick: But don't here that messe with the Warner Bros mascot. Bugs: Ehh, what's up doc? Goku Superman Intermission Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles